As information processing technologies and display technologies have been developed in recent years, technologies for displaying videos that give a sense of reality have been provided. As such a technology, there is an augmented reality (AR) technology.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an invention related to an information processing device for controlling a user interface displayed to be superimposed on a real object (e.g., a television device) that is an outside world image to be operated on the basis of gestures of a user using a head-mounted display (HMD). In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses an invention related to a physical structure of a transmissive-type HMD.